1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy conservation methods and devices, and more particularly relates to devices which can harvest energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed or implemented which harvest energy from different types of naturally-occurring energy sources. These energy sources include solar, wind, tide, current and wave power, the energy of which is converted by such devices into electrical power to supplement or replace electrical power provided by a power company. Except for solar cells powering hand held calculators and other small electronic devices, most energy harvesting apparatus are relatively large, expensive and inefficient. To the knowledge of the inventor, there are no RF (radio frequency) commercially available devices which harvest energy from WIFI (wireless fidelity), WiMax, Satellite Radio, Cellular Phone (850 MHz to 900 MHz and 1.8 GHz-1.9 GHz), or any 2.4 GHz and UHF TV signal sources to power or recharge the batteries of small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players or the like.